Hyrule: Holiday From Hell
by lasha
Summary: Set in Hyrule,Characters would have liked it set elsewhere.Pity them. Crossovers of Harry Potter,LOTR, Animes, Nintendo etc withs alot of Zelda thrown in. Tourism in Hyrule, what fun. (Meee Furby)


**Disclaimer: The majority of this we do own. Actually no, we own jack. Apart from ourselves. Who do not appear in the first chapter. So you will have to wait, neener neener. The collection of crossover characters you will recognise do not belong to us and are not portrayed in character, so put the gun away.  **

****

**Story Summary_:__ Introductions. The beginning of a journey *sits back and flicks through slides.* A lot of stressed people, and holiday planning._**

**_Chapter 1- Before the beginning._****__**

 "I have no choice, Mr Potter, but to suspend you for the remainder…"

Albus Dumbledore didn't get any further, as the misguided young man was already out the door, singing 'Auld Lang Singe'.

"Yeah!" Potter yelled, flying down the hallway, "EXTENDED HOLIDAY! HAWAII HERE I COME!"

Seconds later…

Taking advantage of the already open door, the disgruntled potions master, Severus Snape swept into the office of Dumbledore.

"I w- w…want to….ge... go… on my, on my, on my long ser- service service -vice." His sentence was broken off in different places as words were replaced with a definite twitch. Apparently the 2 syllabled word service was a bit of a challenge but was corrected by a self inflicted slap in the face."-I'm leaving."

Before a reply was issued the potion master was gone, gliding down the hallways of the school, muttering…

"Cannot take take take take ekat it…hermoininny…hernini, herminini, herionieyey… enoimreh Hermione… that's it, tats the one… hitting on me... wall… me filtering... flirting... no more... Going far away... too far... not far enough... herrrrinone… herring... that's funny… no more h.e.r.m.i.o.n. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The very subject and cause of his illogical muttering and lack of mentality was around the very corner he just turned.

"No more. I'M ON HOLIDAY, YOU HERE… get away demon child." Fumbling for the cross he didn't wear, Snape fell through the 2nd storey window and landed in a bush of roses.

"Roses…. Sesor…. Seesaw! I saw seesaw."

A holiday was in order.

Speaking of holidays, desperate planning was going on in a large, luxurious villa in New Orleans.  The REAL demon child was standing in a doorway, gripping the frame with white knuckles, whilst Louis flipped hurriedly through a pile of brochures. 

"Hurry, you moron!" Claudia whispered, "He's getting worse!"

To any onlookers, it would seem most impossible that the vampire Lestat could GET any worse, seeing as he was seated on the floor, doing the monkey to Mozart symphony 40.

"I'm hurrying!" Louis wailed, "It's just I don't think any of these places could ah…cater for him!"

Claudia snorted, "Come!  Don't tell me none of these fancy hotels serve blood!"

Louis blinked, "Aaaaahhhh…I do believe there is a law against it….."  Their desperate search was interrupted by the delicate sound of shattering glass.  Lestat had just jumped out the window.

"Oh for!" Louis cried, following him into the street, the last brochure in his hand, "LESTAT! GET BACK HERE!"  Just as the ruffled vampire reached the slightly nutso one, his arm was grabbed and poor Louis was pulled into a tango.  "Lestat!" Louis shrieked, "CLAUDIA!  HELP ME!"  Claudia ran out the door, carrying a needle.

"Just hold him still, Louis!" She cried.  Louis glared at the golden haired little creature, and tried as best as he could to keep the insane blood sucking Lestat from cartwheeling right up to main square.  Lestat stopped for a matter of seconds to howl at the moon, and Claudia realised her chance.  She jumped at Lestat and jammed the needle into his arm.  Almost instantly, Lestat's grey eyes lost their deranged gleam and he crumpled into a smiling heap on the road.  Louis leaned over and could just hear him humming 'Cher'.

"Right," Claudia said with a smile, "Get the coffin, call a taxi.  I don't care where he goes as long as he GOES."

And so he went.

As far as training went, Lara croft wasn't her usual self. Along with being mugged by scarab beetles while wandering home drunk from the local brothel, a second career move, she had discovered Steve and butler getting it on in her bed. It hadn't been a restful night.

Now she was allowing herself to be trampled to simulate a real situation as much as possible. All she could hope for was that the real situation didn't involve mental (metal) tongs poking into her ass.

Now with a sufficiently sore ass, and broken ankle Lara came to the conclusion that Steve was not happy about her revelations regarding him and the help.  In her opinion, they both needed all the help they could get.

Limping towards the front door, off to catch the first bus to god knows where, the butler inquired as to whether help would be required with her baggage.

"No thank you, I think you have enough baggage as it is." Lara looked past the confused butler to a sea of mini Steves and Steve himself.

No wonder Steve had spent so long in the bathroom that morning. Steve… Had morning sickness. Hiking to the bus stop the 'uplifting' tune of Cher's 'Life after love' floated by from the boot of a taxi. Didn't help much when she boarded a bus in the company of a mentally challenged dyslexic, one Severus Snape.

"Eeswas, Eeswas!"

A sulky Luigi ruffled angrily through the half packed, titanic sized suitcase sitting on his brother's bed, searching for his orange and pink g-string.  The hydrangea-obsessive plumber had already uncovered HIS yellow halter-top, HIS black mini skirt, and THREE of his favourite g-strings.

"Oooo!" Luigi muttered, "Brother in deep doggie doo-doo for this!"

Speak of the plumber, Luigi heard Mario's unmistakably gay skip down the hallway, and dove into his suitcase, burying under the pink Lycra suit.

Mario walked into his room, shut the suitcase with a slam, and walked out.

After an almost unbearable wait at the bus stop, Luigi and the suitcase were thrown into the cargo hold of a bus.  Not just any bus at that.

As Mario sat down on the back seat, in between our two intrepid holidaymakers, he pulled out the reason he went on a holiday - His camera.

Lara croft let out a high pitched scream when the flash went off.

"HE TOOK A PHOTO OF ME!" She shrieked, "MY SOUL IS GONE FOREVER!"  

Mario grinned.  "Thank you, very, very!  My first professional photo!  I shall call it - Photophobia on a bus."

Snape blinked, his pupils as wide as lamp lights, "Ooooh…Oibohpotohp….I…me, am, yes, yes….holiday, yes….yadiloh, yadyad…..!"

From the cargo hold, Luigi had fought his way from the suitcase, and was now rummaging around in someone else's.  It just happened to be the clinically insane dyslexic's suitcase.  Luigi happened across a few love letters, writing fondly on pink paper in gold pen.  Over them, scrawled in red felt tip, was written 'CANNOT TAKE IT!  HOLIDAY!'.

But, no g-strings.

For a marriage on the rocks it is always said a little time away from domestic pressures does good.

"_I_ washed up last night." The tall fiery red head exclaimed glowering down at his petite wife… or was that husband?

"No Youko got distracted and I ended up _being the washing." Hiei glared up at his husband… or was that wife?_

"Don't be lazy… from day one.. I've done everything, cooked, cleaned…." Kurama exclaimed, voice becoming shrill.

"…Let your little demon screw me t-" Was the arrogant reply from the spiky black haired bush.

"See its that attitude that I hate!."

"Oh you hate me!" Hiei said with his little short ass-ed pout.

"No. If I didn't like you I wouldn't have married you."

"_You_ Didn't. Youko did."

"That's not the point. I think we both need a holiday."

There was an agreeable silence.

Two little copies of the two turned up in the doorway and stared at their mother and father.. or was that father and mother… or mother and mother… No Father and father was the correct terminology.

"Dad? Dad?" Now they'd tried Mum and Dad… but Mum never answered. They had tried Dad and Dad2 but neither could figure out who was dad 2… it changed everyday.

Now whoever answered was just Dad. Nobody cared. Which was complicated when they had guests.

When there was no answer they shuffled off. The couple were in feminine moods. 

Location Location. 

Divorce Divorce.

HYRULE HERE WE COME! (God help you.)

In the fiery depths of hell, the masked men were having a 'heated' conversation.

"Listen buddy," Growled one who looked more like a devil than the king of heck himself, "I'm sick of this Heaven-hole!  If I'm going on holiday I am NOT going to somewhere equally as hot!  I want Alaska, so Alaska it is!"

The other one wheezed for a few seconds before replying.  "I…don't like…Alaska…" He said between gasps, "I want…to go…to Egypt…"

Out of nowhere a rock was thrown at the pair.  Maul and Vader (or Vad-man, as he was now known in his later years) turned around, Maul with a decent sized lump on his head.

"Keep it down, Darths!" Screamed a German with a badly clipped moustache, "Hey! Vy don't you go to Germany!"  Maul and Vad-man glared at the long time retired dictator and he withdrew with a grumble, "No body appreciates me vese dayz…"

Maul considered for a moment, "Hey, you know we could…"

"No!" Vad-man broke in, with only a minor wheeze, "We…are not…going…to Germany…"

Maul sighed, "Bah humbug.  It was worth a try.  What we need is a compromise."

As if called by some mystical power (or maybe sound travels further over boiling hot pools of lava) along came a man on a huge black horse.

"Head for Hyrule!" He yelled, his fluoro orange hair flying, "Carry out my wishes!"

"Say what?" Maul asked.

"Oh never mind." Gannondorf muttered, disgusted with the former start warring hit man lack of imagination.   "I just overheard you, and Hyrule is definitely a compromise.  It has NO temperature.  Gotta watch out for that time passage though."  With that interesting piece of advice, he galloped off. The horse lost it's footing and plunged into a lava pool.  No biggie.

Maul and Vad-man grinned at each other.  Hyrule did sound rather pleasant.  No temperature…twisted time passage…what more could two eternally damned men want?

Not that they'd be happier in heaven, of course.

Another -Headless men not accepted here. Visa and master card accepted- sign. 

Although the headless horseman could not see it, he could feel it. It had been a tough week. Breaking away from the village Sleepy hollow... Where sleepy was really an understatement... The headless horseman was pursuing a an acting career in New York. Problem 1#: He cut his first agent's head off. Problem 2#: It did not resolve the problem of his own head, which he had listed as missing with the NYPD. Problem 3# someone knocked off his horse.  Damnit, his wallet was in the saddlebag. Was being past tense.

So, the first thing he happened upon was now his new vehicle… a fork lift.

Now doing hold ups in a fork lift to recover his lost head, he encountered _the bus._

_The bus was not just any bus. Would you dare to call a bus containing - One Dyslexic, One Photophobic, One Camera Happy Italian, (3 guesses to who else turned up) That's right 2 Hell escapes - Vad-man and Maul, just a bus._

Of course you would. So the bunch of mismatched holiday seekers, anywhere bound, following a taxi boasting the tune of 'Life after love' (Which wouldn't have been too bad for a radio replacement if it wasn't the same frigging song over and over.)

When the bus driver refused to give over 'The god damn head' the horseman retired now headless forklifter threatened to over turn the bus after taking 'The God Damn head'.

With a laugh the bus driver jammed his foot onto the brakes and screeched off, almost ramming into the back of the singing taxi.

So as if in some conga line, the taxi, bus … and forklift made their way… somewhere.

Maybe the Horseman should have taken a Cherry picker.

 "Stupid cruddy Frodo…Throw me out of the cruddy fellowship…see if I care…I'll just go back to Lothlorien…" Legolas was not a happy camper right now.  In fact, he wasn't a camper anymore at all.  Frodo had decided that since Legolas was prettier than he was, it was too insulting to have him in the fellowship.  So the blond elf was given the flick.  "I didn't even like the cruddy fellowship…." He pouted, "No herbal essences.  My hair was getting dry.  Not even any pantiene pro V…it's an insult…" Legolas sat down on the dusty ground, looking around him at the exact same scenery as he had been tramping past for an odd hour now.  Even the footprints in the ground looked the same.  Of course, he was sure he wasn't going around in circles, because the birds were always in different positions.  As the day wore, on, the sun got higher, and hotter. If worst came to worst, Legolas might break out into a sweat!  (You never know, could happen!)  The poor dear was starting to loose hope in ever finding Lothlorien, and he was sure something was following him.  The footprints in the ground he was following were getting thicker.

"Woe!" Legolas cried, "Woe!  Alas!  This must be the end of the elvan beauty!" With those words, Legolas sunk to the ground…only to be swept up by an off course forklift.  Over the roar of the diesel engine, Legolas expressed his eternal gratitude.  "Why thank you, kind ah…ah…headless…thing!  By any chance are we off to Lothlorien?"

"Nope." The headless forklifter replied happily, "We're following this bus!"

"What bus?" 

The taxi had stopped, as the driver feared his customer mightn't be able to pay the soaring fare.  Of course he didn't dare inquire. The repetitive cher song had been getting increasingly louder as the stop grew longer. The disgruntled bus passengers groaned as the bus came to halt behind the taxi. Co-incidentally  they had stopped at a bus stop. How Ironic. From the Paris Opera house to a roadside in the middle of nowhere a tall dark and brooding figure shifted his souvenir tumbleweed and boarded the bus. "Broadway please."

"We ain't going to broadway.."

"My instructions were quite clear… remember there are worse things than a shattered Chandelier.."

The passengers blinked before Snape threw a coment. "Esactun. Latot nool."

"You can't talk." Lara interjected over the bus driver-

"NO SINGING…. I've had enough of that from the taxi upfront-" 

"….Do you believe in life after love.. do do do…"

The bus door slammed, well rather folded in Erik's face. Looked as though he'd have to use his brilliant hitch hiking skills.

And he thumbed a Forklift.

_Dear diary,_

_If these seven little bloody men don't stop fucking me, I'm gonna go find that blasted witch and take another apple. I can't remember which one's happy, so I always end up with dopey on top of me.  Trust me, that's not good.  Got very confused yesterday.  Grumpy accidentally took some of Happy's Prozac.  Both running about in a conga line.  Couldn't tell which was which.  Lost my temper last Wednesday.  Dopey swallowed the soap again.  Cute the first time.  Irritating the bloody next ten.  Now it's just infuriating.  I should be at Harvard.  I should be suing every bloody man in the __united states__.  Lost my temper again this morning when Grumpy hit Sleepy over the head with a saucepan._

_Threw the lot onto a passing bus._

Said bus was bumping along again, behind the taxi, in front of the forklift… which was right up the buses ass.

One Dyslexic, One Photophobic, One Camera Happy Italian, Vad-man and Maul and 7 stunted men where one the 44th round of "The never ending song." They only started singing it to drown out "Life after Love" which was probably on its 144th round.

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend, some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because.. this is the song…"

"Gnos eht si siht… esuaceb tsuj reverof ti gnignis eunitnoc ll'yeht dna ,saw ti tahw gniwonk ton ti gnignis detrats , elpoep emos ,dneirf ym no dna no seog ti sey, sdne reven taht gnos eht si siht."

Frustrated the bus driver took his shoe to the radio… and it worked.

"He was boi, she was girl… CAN I MAKE IT ANYMORE OBVIOUS!!!!! HE WAS PUNK SHE DID BALLET…" 

"Turn it off!!!! No more!"

"ON! ON!"

"Shut up Snape.."

"He said .. No… not on…"

"Oh…"

Just then they were interrupted as the bus came to an absolute sudden stop. Throwing the passengers forward, screams came from the baggage hold.

The forgotten Luigi had chipped his tooth on Lara's toothbrush… well whatever those chompers in her head were- Brush.

Peeling himself from the front window Snape stared at the newcomer. 

"Its Avril Lavigne!!!!!"

Their horror at the new arrival was put on hold as the first coherent words were spoken from Snape.

"KCUF!"

And their surprise melted.

"Like that's so totally freaky, like I got onto this bus cos I heard my totally punk rawk song! And I was like.. wicked they are playing mah song… Like hey dudes!"

Lara coughed dryly.   "A dude is a camel's dick."

"Okay mah peepz." Severus stared at the girl as the words seeped from her mouth. He could still think straight and that made no logical sense.. he wouldn't try to correct her though. His grammar .. was not at its best. She stared right back at him, pulling out her permanent marker and applying it amazingly to her eyes. Snape winced.

"How much are your optometrist bills?" Lara asked, studying her dubiously.

"Optrist bills?"  

"That's what I thought.."

So the bus bumped on, throwing the still standing passengers into the back window. which was already badly damaged from the forklift. Erik blinked back at the smooshed Severus as they began to move after them.

The tune of "Life after love" floated back to them as they caught up to the taxi.

Sk8er Boi blared..

And Legolas held on for dear life.

The bus sped along the freeway, not heading the fact that had had traversed far and wide, and the country they were in drove on the left hand side of the road.  When the Taxi screamed to a halt to explain to a police officer exactly WHAT he was doing, the rest of the party was forced to a grinding halt, which sent the prongs of the forklift into the bus, sufficiently squashing Legolas in between bus and forklift.  While the poor taxi driver was being interrogated as to why his boot was singing, a small, grey, and ugly thing was knocking on the door of the bus.

The door was grudgingly opened to the unmistakable extra terrestrial.  "E.T phone…"

"PISS OFF!" Yelled the driver, closing the door and slamming his foot onto the accelerator, as the policeman as given up.  E.T, who was standing too close to the bus, was dragged along the window like a bug.  (What's to say he isn't?)

When the bus accelerated further, E.T went flying off and…right into Erik's face, and clung there like there was no tomorrow.

At least there was no more danger from the Headless Forklifter's Driving.

 It was the fourth cell phone he'd had stolen that week. And it was the same small wrinkled creature that had stolen them too. Each time he had just finished explaining he had no credit left to call "home" wherever home was, he'd had them stolen. He'd seen the little piece of crap on wheels trying to catch that wretched bus that had been driving around the block continuously for the last hour, occasionally being followed by a police car. The odd attachment to the back however he noted was sporting a blond woman who'd forgotten to dye her eyebrows, a… erm.. headless driver who didn't seem to be doing much driving apart from keeping the contraption attached to the bus and the easily recognised Phantom of the Opera with… The piece of crap on his face!

Chauvelin Chief agent for the committee of National Security, leapt at the bus.

"Cell thief!"

The onlooking passengers of aforementioned bus watched, wondering if he held the intention to hit the bus… didn't matter much, because the bus hit him first.

Pulling himself up off the windscreen, Chauvelin took advantage of the view from atop the bus to spot the "crap" in possession of his numerous phones. Not stupid enough to jump at the mangled forklift Chauvelin seated himself on the roof of the bus and swore incessantly at E.T or more 'affectionately' termed by him the 'crap'.

Well what else do you call a wrinkled brown thing?

Running away from your homeland is hard… correction, running away from your homeland when people with guillotines are threatening to kill you is damned easy.

The run away from Paris and the 18th century thumbed the taxi down and slipped in.

"As far away as possible please."

"Look, you show me the money.. and I'll take you anywhere."

Marguerite blinked and threw a bag of Francs at him.

"Um.. look lady… Its Euros now."

Looking inside the bag he gasped in understanding then apologised to the disgruntled lady.

"I hope you like Cher.."

When day finally turned into night, everyone in the bus gladly went to sleep, and everyone on the forklift did the same.  Except, that is, for Erik.  It's a little difficult to get rest when you have crap firmly attached to your face.  Chauvilen didn't seem to be able to sleep either.  It may have had something to do with being on top of a speeding bus.  Anyway, they had now driven into Russia.  No one knew how, or why, but it had happened.  Without warning the Taxi stopped, causing yet another near collision.  The bus driver yelled a few swear words that couldn't be heard over the 'Cher' and sat back to wait.  The Taxi driver grinned up at the girl with two pencils tied together into a stake.

"Lemmie guess," He asked, "Take you anywhere?"

Buffy blinked, "How'd you guess?"

The Taxi driver shrugged.  "You like Cher?"  Buffy shrugged.

"I don't care wether it's playing bloody Avril Lavigne," She muttered, "So long as there isn't any vampires on board I'm one happy slayer!" The Taxi driver grinned, and told her to get in.  But Buffy had seen the coffin poking out of the boot.

"Uuuummmm…?" She said questioningly, pointing to the rear end of the taxi.

The driver sighed, "Look, do you honestly think any self respecting vampire would sing that?  Anyway, it was dropped off by some kid and a French bloke.  Can't be too bad."  Buffy grinned in agreement and hopped in.

Yea.. Can't be too bad.

They had seen nobody on the roads for miles now, until a red beetle turned up out of nowhere. The fatigued sufferer of road rage screamed obscenities at the forklift in front of her. Driving off the road to overtake the forklift Christine waved her fist at the forklift.

"Hey… That's Christine." Erik mumbled peering over E.T's bulby eyes.

"Fuck its Erik!" She mumbled peering out the window. Swerving to overtake she met the bus. Several heads popped out and relayed a message from the driver.

"FUCK OFF." ".FFO KCUF"

The 18th century driver stuck her hand out the window and gave a less than complimentary gesture.

"Men should not be allowed to drive! Pig headed piece of… ESPECIALLY YOU ERIK."   
"I'm not driving but…."

The bus driver fell back to let the car go.. then rammed her into the back of the taxi..

The jolt caused the contents of the boot to sing even louder, and pinned between the two vehicles, Christine settled back in her seat and filed her nails.

If anything she was coming out of this with shiny buffed nails.

When the bus eventually wove it's way into yet another country, the roar of a Harley nearly (I said nearly) drowned out Lestat's singing.  The driver of the bus prepared to scream more obscenities at whoever was driving, when he realised there WAS no one driving.  Instead, a small, yellow rat was in charge of the motorbike.  Hmm, rats in leather on bikes.  A few sparks flew off the thing's demented tail.  Hmm…ELECTRIC rats in leather on bikes.  Nothing that unusual, considering this driver had a rather mismatched crew himself.  The day's driving was beginning to take a toll on our bus and Taxi drivers.  They needed to take a piss.  As if by telepathic powers, both bus and taxi stopped at the same time, leaving Christine quite nicely stuck in between.  In sync, the bus driver and the taxi driver leapt out, and ran off into the shrubbery at opposite sides of the road.  When they returned, the drivers found that the Harley driving rat had decided to join their little band of intrepid travellers. When questioned, the most coherent reply they got was 'PIKA!'

When the bus driver returned to his normal activity of swearing explicitly, he got a nasty shock.  Literally.  The little rat (also literally) shoved his tail into the driver's face and sent him jolting about, charged with several hundred volts.  The bus driver decided that it was okay for the riding rat to follow along, and the Taxi driver and bus driver got into their separate vehicles and drove off into the night, with the sound of Cher drifting along after them.

Didn't this guy sleep?

In their brief stop over a clan of rabid furbies had had ample time to invade all vehicles. Nobody had noticed in the infinite darkness, but their attentions were drawn to the creatures by the simple statement: "Me furby.."

And after that nobody slept, as though Freddy Krugeor had just boarded the bus. 'Me furby' Was not a frequently used sentence.

When daylight hit the creatures could be seen. They had been fortunate enough to grab some sleep in the dark hours. "Naaaaaaaaaaa!"

The first woke up… "Naaaaaaaaaaa" Then another and another till Cher was definitely drowned out by a chorus of "Naaaaaaaaa!"

All 467 of them woke up.

Ranging from the grumpy Grandfather furby to hyperactive baby furby these creatures were straight from all of their worst nightmares.

"Naaaaa! Hide and go seeeeeeeeK. Bleeeeeeep! Shut up! Shut up! Shuuuuuuut up! Me scared!  Naaaaaa."

Snape removed one from his robes, Lara pulled one out of her hair, mario being generous left the one in his hat be… he was rather excited.

Luigi was having a lot of trouble in the cargo hold, not to mention Avril having several hanging from her legs and trademark tie. The weight was of course choking her.. not that anybody cared.

Christine was freaking, no freaking was a definite understatement for obvious reasons. About 50 of the clan was now residing in every corner of her car… the glove box being strangely popular.

They had kept right away from the singer in the boot stating.. "meee scared

.."

Buffy had 'staked' a few of them… pencils did not however prove effective.

The forklift was a different story. Where there was something to hang on to.. don't doubt.. they were hanging. Legolas had a reason to worry about his precious hair now. 

E.t was not fond on sharing his spot on Erik's head but there really wasn't anything he could do.

The bus ceiling was furry and Chauvelin buried under a mass of fur. If not for bones he would have made an interesting chair.. and if the chair didn't comment every now and then "Naaaaaa."

This was going to be a long ride.

Strangely enough, the next stop was wonderland.  Even the drivers hadn't the foggiest of how they got there.  Never the less, there they were, parked neatly outside the Palace of Hearts, with cards and flamingos running about everywhere.

Naturally, everyone and thing stayed well clear of the bus.  No one was game enough to challenge the power of the furbies.  Apparently, Wonderland had experienced a similar plague earlier in the year, however that certain event had involved Steve Irwin dolls.  Generally, everyone was quite happy not to go near the fuzzy things.  If you were highly unlucky, you might hear a 'crikey' from a bush.  If you did you knew to RUN.

Anyway, the Queen was well and truly tired of this run of the mill life of flamingos and hedgehogs, and the occasional blond haired girl.  So when the bus pulled up she edged up to it, eyeing the furbies and Legolas nervously.  (He looked too much like Alice for her liking.  Bad experiences).  When the driver opened the door, she opened her mouth.  The Cheshire cat materialised in her arms, and the door was forcefully closed again.  She sighed, and waddled over to the Harley.  The rat on the back looked her up and down, scowled at the grinning cat and grudgingly let the Queen hitch up her skirts and hop on.  Even with the ample room left over from Pikachu being such a runt, the bike sagged a little.  When the party took off again, they left a few furbies behind…

Looked like Steve Irwin was getting company.

**Author notes: Review or will we come after you will a steak knife and after reading this fic you should know we are well capable. ****Asha****: *Threatens with Steve Irwin dolls* Review. ****Lex: Flames are welcome, we are Pyromaniacs. ****Asha: Pyrophilia ****Lex: _*smacks Asha.*_**


End file.
